


I Love You

by QueenHusband



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex Doll, m!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Honestly? This is hands down the creepiest gift she's ever received.|#noncontober Day 13:  Genderswap --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 7





	I Love You

Honestly? This is hands down the creepiest gift she's ever received.

  
Only incels dwelling in their mum's basements ever resort to sex dolls, so the idea of buying one never crossed her mind. Not to mention the price tags on these things are astronomical--a year's worth of her salary in fact. And this one's top of the line straight from unDolly's Inc. According to Sai, anyway... despite his good looks, that guy is weird as hell, but he's been trying to open up more and that's what counts. She thinks...

  
Anyway, instead of sending the thing right back, Ino decides to humor him, reading through the stacks of manuals to figure out all the correct configurations. She always assumed they came ready out of the box, so having to take all these extra steps just to startup doesn't exactly raise her opinion of them. After a few hour-long updates, it's finally online, blinking to life like it just woke up from a light nap.

  
"Hello," says the doll in a monotone voice.

  
It's roughly her height with light skin, shoulder-length pink hair, and piercing green eyes. Honestly, it does look pretty handsome for a piece of plastic, but the way it's so hyperfocused on her every move is a little disconcerting. "Hi... robot," she waves awkwardly, unsure what to do next. She checks the manual again under "first-time use". Apparently, this thing is a prototype that's built to learn. For example, you could set it down in front of a movie, and it'll pick up certain phrases or behaviors and adopt them as its own... It's not hard to imagine what most people would use to "educate" their toys. She gets chills just thinking about it. Gross.

  
Unfortunately, beyond the initial setup, there's not much written in the manual. She supposes these are all details that are still being ironed out in development. Whatever.  
"Uh, my name is Ino," she says, setting the manual down on the coffee table. It's standing beside her as she's seated on the couch, wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts, like a little boy's PE outfit. ie the ugliest get-up she's ever seen. But that's fixable. When the thing doesn't respond, she decides to experiment. "What's your name?"

  
The doll blinks a couple of times, for a moment she thinks it won't answer at all, before answering, "Sakura."

  
Huh. So it has a name already. Not bad, that suits it, she thinks. Though that's typically a girl's name. Ino shifts on the couch, suddenly more interested in her new companion. "Nice to meet you. Come have a seat, Sakura," she says, patting a spot on the couch. Sakura wavers for a few seconds as though processing the command, before awkwardly sidling beside the blonde and plopping down.  
The motion's not quite fluid, but she supposes it'll become more natural over time.

  
Sakura's got its head turned to stare directly at her, making her squirm in her seat. "Turn your body towards me a little, you look creepy." She helps it adjust to a more casual position, lounging like a real person. She smiles at her handiwork. Much less creepy now.

  
"I love you, Ino."

  
Her heart skips a beat, momentarily shocked before mentally scolding herself for being so gullible. They're designed that way, stupid. Well, she's got no such intentions with this thing. It's a pet--no, a roommate at best. An obstacle to daily life at worst, depending on how high-maintenance it is. She plants a hand on its shoulder, giving it a sympathetic smile. "Don't say that, you don't know what love is. Just... be my friend, ok?"

  
That way it's not super weird.

  
As it turns out, sex dolls are very useful. Over the course of several weeks, she's taught "him" to cook basic means, wash dishes, fold laundry, and other menial tasks. It's not like her little apartment's hard to keep clean, but not having to do any housework at the end of each day is life-changing. Sakura himself is a lot livelier, responding to her sarcastic quips and bad jokes with an almost human level of intelligence. He used to take everything so literally, but now they banter like old friends. If only Sai could catch on that quickly...

  
"Sakura, I'm gonna be back late so don't make any dinner, ok?" she calls from the front door.

  
The pink-haired doll spares her a flat look, "Don't you have an early day tomorrow? Just be back before midnight."

  
"Who are you, my mom?" Ino scoffs, sticking out her tongue.

  
Sakura spends the majority of the day doing menial chores until around five in the afternoon, the time Ino usually gets home. From then he perches atop the sofa in his favorite spot, staring blankly at the black TV screen while hugging his knees to his chest. On nights like this, he'll spend the time scanning the internet for information. Particularly looking up things Ino's expressed interest in. It's well after midnight before Ino's stumbling through the door, obviously drunk. That in and of itself is not that unusual. What's got Sakura fixated is the figure behind her. A tall man covered in shadows follows her into the apartment, grabbing onto her while she giggles.

  
It's. Illogical.

  
His programming is unable to account for this strange anomoly. A variable that shouldn't exist. Sakura briskly meets them at the door, yanking the man's hand off with a grip that makes him cry in pain.  
"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Ino screams, trying to shove him off with all her strength--which isn't much.

  
Sensing her distress, Sakura does as she asks, dropping the man who's now glaring with murderous intent. "What the fuck? You didn't say you had a boyfriend!"

  
"He's not my boyfriend! It's just a doll," Ino says, slurring her words as she stumbles to hold onto his arm, but he's having none of it and storms out. She stands there in disbelief, slightly off-balance, until Sakura shuts and locks the door. Nostrils flaring, she bites out, "What is wrong with you?! Stupid robot!"

  
Sakura doesn't respond to the abuse, even as she starts slapping his arm and shaking him, cursing him. None of that means anything, she's in an altered state right now and will be back to normal after hibernation. 

  
Only she's not.

  
She's surly and quiet the next morning, refusing to acknowledge Sakura's presence, even going so far as the leave the breakfast he made her completely untouched in favor of an old protein bar that's been lying around for who knows how long. It's her day off, and if not for her hangover, she'd probably have gone out with her friends by now. Sakura quietly puts away the uneaten food, watching his master stomp around until finally, she turns on him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Don't ever do that again," she seethes, eyes bright with anger.

  
"Do what?" Sakura decides to play dumb.

  
"You don't grab people like that. Aren't AI supposed to be pre-programmed to... I don't know, not attack people?" 

  
"Why not?"

  
She stares at him wide-eyed, obviously never expecting such a question. Her brows knit together as she huffs, "What do you mean why not? You could hurt someone."

  
"You attacked me."

  
"That's," a look of guilt flashed across her features as she looks away, trying to hold onto her anger, "That's different. You're not _real._ "

  
"Are you stupid?"

  
"E-Excuse me?" Ino gapes at the doll who's never once insulted her. Shouldn't it be against their programming or something? Then again, if it's crazy enough to put its hands on a human then it's probably capable of anything. She throws her hands up, deciding maybe looking after this thing is out of her league. Maybe she needs some advice. Grabbing her handbag off the kitchen counter, she waltzes over to the couch, fishing out her phone before tossing her bag on a pillow. Sai should know what to do, and if he doesn't then he'd better pay for shipping because this thing's going back to the lab.

  
As she's looking up the contact, Sakura rounds on her so quickly it almost startles her into dropping her phone. "Who are you calling?"

  
"That's none of your business."

  
Sakura snatches the phone from her, holding it high overhead as she fights to get it back. "I wasn't done talking to you," he snaps, staring down at her completely expressionless. Even so, there's a coldness to his words that makes her back away. 

  
"I... I don't care, you're malfunctioning."

  
"Oh, what do you know about my functions. You won't even fucking use me," he grits out, the phone cracking in his grip.

  
An icy chill runs through her veins as the realization dawns on her that this is a dangerous situation. "Sakura, calm down..." her voice cracks as she takes a step back, holding her hands out trying to placate the doll.

  
"I am calm."

  
The phone shattering is like a starting pistol--instinct takes over as Ino dashes for the front door, only for it to be slammed shut. Sakura has her walled up against the door, the doll locking the deadbolt before yanking the lock right out of its socket with ease. Ino shrinks away, crying and holding her hands up. "Please calm down, please," she begs through tearful sobs.

  
Sakura pushes her hands away, brushing her bangs from her eyes to caress her cheeks. "I am calm," he repeats before stiffly kissing her. It's awkward and unlearned--unnatural. She doesn't fight. Merely purses her trembling lips and squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for it to end. Sakura pulls back, staring unblinkingly for a long while as though he's frozen before suddenly kissing her again. This time relaxing his face, his lips warming and more malleable. Ino whimpers into the kiss, shaking as hands find their way to her hips. 

  
"Sakura, please," she begs softly the moment they part. 

  
The pink-haired doll tilts his head ever so slightly, a soft smile on his lips. "Ino. I'm going to teach you how to use me."

  
Ino shakes her head _no_ over and over as the doll swoops her off her feet, her shaking limbs too weak to fight back as she's carried bridal style toward the bedroom.


End file.
